The present invention relates to a method for producing an I-beam having a centrally corrugated web.
The web of an I-beam has less effect than the flange on the section modulus of the I-beam as a bending structural member. In producing the I-beam, accordingly, the web is made as thin as possible for economy in the use of material. As the demand for lighter steel members has become greater in recent years, the web of the I-beam has been made thinner and thinner. However, there is a limit to the thinness of the web from the viewpoint of shearing buckling strength of the web. It is known that theoretically the web of an I-beam can be made thinner than the generally accepted practical limit by corrugating the web. As a matter of fact, however, an I-beam having a corrugated web has not yet been put on the market as an industrial product since the corrugating of the web of the I-beam is very difficult.